New Girl, New Life
by crazyvi
Summary: It is about a girl that has left behind a abusive past and been adopted by the Parr family. But she keeps running out at night to see a certain ghost boy. Danny PhantomIncerdibles crossover. COMPLETE! Sequal: I Can't Have It All.
1. Discovery

This is a Danny Phantom/Incredibles crossover. The story is about this girl, with unlimited powers, running from an abusive past, gets adopted by the Parr family. But is there more to this girl than meets the eye? Why does she keep sneaking out at night even though the Parrs are a great family?

* * *

Late one night, somewhere between Metroville and Amity Park, a young girl of 15 ran along the road-side early on night. She had waist length jet black hair, and ice-blue eyes. She wore simple blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her name was Sonya and she had been running from an abusive foster mother since she was 10. Last year, she was adopted by the Parr family. While she was greatful to have a family that cares, she had received some information at school about a month ago that changed everything.**_

* * *

_**

_**Flashback **(Sonya's P.O.V.)_

_"Will Sonya Parr please come to the office at once." rang out over the P.A. system._

_"What did you do?" asked her boyfriend, Max._

_"Nothing, it probably is just my mom making sure I brought my inhaler."_

_Max was by no means exceptionally cute. He had spiked black hair and brown eyes and often wore skater clothes._

_At the office the principal motioned for me to take a seat. Before he even said anything, he handed me a paper. "What is this?" I asked. "Just read it." he answered. I opened the note and what I read gave me the shock of my life._

_It read:_

_Dear Sonya Parr,_

_This is the NSA to inform you that you were adopted into the wrong family. You are a twin. He is in many ways like you, except he does not have regular powers, he has ghost powers. His name is Danny Fenton. If you wish we could make arrangements for you to see him, but you will have to stay with the Parr family. We wish that there was some way that you two could be together, but there is not._

_Sincerely, _

_Rick Dicker, NSA_

**End Flashback **(normal P.O.V.)

* * *

So, for the last month she would sneak out at night and try to find him. Tonight, however, was different. You see, a few nights ago, during a visit to Amity Park, she ran across a house with a big sign that said: Fenton Works. So she carefully watched the household activity for a few days before determining that this was the right house. As she reached the edge of town, she changed into her half super, half ghost self, and flew through the town to the Fenton household. As a half super, half ghost, Sonya had an outfit of black and sliver colors, and her long hair pulled into a ponytail. Her hair looked brown with white stripes in it. As she neared the house she practiced what she would say, because tonight would be the night she would introduce herself to Danny and his family.

Sonya landed in front of the house, changed back, and tentatively reached up and rang the doorbell. It was only 7:00 at night, so she figured it would be o.k to come. Maddie Fenton answered. "Um...hi...I'm Sonya...and" "Oh, are you one of Danny's new friends?" Maddie asked. Danny came running to the door at hearing his name. "Hey mom did you call me?" All Maddie could do was stare at the two kids, for just as the note said, they looked a lot alike. They both had jet black hair, ice-blue eyes, and strangely enough, had similar outfits.

"Are you o.k mom?" Danny asked, "You kind of look zoned out."

"Um...if I may say something." Sonya said.

"Sure, if you are going to explain how you look almost exactly like our son Danny!" Maddie almost shouted.

This drew Jack and Jazz into the room, and they both looked just like Maddie did when they saw Danny and Sonya. Danny told Sonya to come inside to explain. She explained everything, the abusive foster parents, the adoption, and the call to the principal's office. Then she pulled out the note and handed it to Maddie and Jack. After reading the note, Maddie just started to cry.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Maddie said through her tears. Jack comforted his wife and said, "A few days after you kids were born, the doctor told us that there had been some sort of 'baby kidnapping' and that 3 babies were missing, you being one of them." Jazz some what remembered the day her parents told her that she would only get on sibbling instead of two. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I'm a twin!" Danny half shouted. "Yes" Maddie said, then added, "Sonya, it is getting late, could you come by here tomorrow morning and we'll talk more?" Sonya nodded yes and then headed for the door.

* * *

Well that was chapter 1. What do you think? Please read and review, no flames. Will Sonya ever be able to live with her twin brother Danny? And what happens when her bad past comes back to hunt her? 


	2. Meeting Dangers together

Okay, first a few things: half ghost and half super is where she has regular powers as well as ghost powers, and her past will come back to haunt her, not hunt her (typo). Sonya knows about Danny's secret, but he doesn't know she knows. The NSA is the place that keeps track of all the superheros in the Incredibles. Oh, and Danny is 15. I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles. All right now on to chapter 2: meeting dangers together.

* * *

Sonya's mother, Helen, came into the room to wake her up. Last night Helen noticed her come home later than usual. Helen and Bob did not know about the note from school. "Sweetie," Helen softly said, "wake up." "Uh...whats going on." Sonya mummbled. "Sonya, your father and I would like to know why you keep going out at night, and comming back late." "Oh...just to look for...stuff." She did not really want her mom and dad knowing about her new found twin just yet. "What 'stuff', and did you find it, becuase we could really use you on our night patrols?" Helen asked slightly worried. "I did find what I was looking for, but if I told you what I had been looking for, you probably would not believe me." Sonya said as she left the room.

Today was a Saturday, so there was no school. Sonya went to the phone to call her boyfriend Max. If she was going to meet with Danny today, she wanted someone to be with her that would believe her. "Hey, Max, you up?"..."Oh, hey I was wondering if you would like to go some place with me?" "Where did you have in mind" Max finally answered. "Well you know how I told you about my twin that I meet last night?" "Yea." "Well would you come with me to see him again today?" "Yea, I'd love to, so meet you at the edge of town?" "Yes."

At the edge of town two figures appeared, one in the sky, the other walking. Other than her family, Max was the only one who knew about her powers. "So, you ready to go to Amity Park to meet my 'double'" Sonya asked as she landed. "Ready as I'll ever be." Max replied as Sonya scooped him up and flew away.

Back at home, Helen was growing more and more worried about Sonya. It wasn't like her to just leave the house unanounced. "Honey," Helen said to Bob, "do you have any idea what is up with Sonya?" "No, not really." "Oh, because she keeps running out." then Helen added, "Do you think we are not doing a good job of caring for her?" "Don't worry, we are doing fine, it probally has to do with this note from her school." "What note?" Helen asked. "This one, it says that she has a twin like her." "Why wouldn't she tell us about this?" Helen wondered out loud. "I don't know but maybe it has something to do with the fact that she has had bad experinces in the past when she let the NSA help her with something." Bob said. "Well, I hope that she'll tell us about it." Helen stated. "Don't worry, I'm sure that when she wants us to know, she'll tell."

Sonya and Max landed outside of the Fenton house. Before the could even touch the door, Danny opened it and came runnig out screaming. Close behind him was Jack, chasing him. "Get back here," Jack shouted,"did you really think you could get away with having ghost powers foever!" Sonya flew off, and grabbed Max and Danny and flew of to a deserted part of town.

Sonya set Max and Danny down and said, "Okay, Danny, whats up, why was your dad chasing you?" "Well," Danny began, "last night, I was coming home from...uh...can you keep a secret?" "You mean, no one has told you?" Sonya asked. "Told me what?" "That we both have ghost powers, and I also have regular super powers too." Sonya answered. "Really, well then I can continue with my story." Danny said, "I was out fighting a ghost, and when I came home, my parents saw me transform, and my dad got really mad. He chased me out of the house and told me not to come back, so I stayed with my friend Sam. But in this morning, I needed some clean clothes to wear, so I tried to sneak back into the house, but my dad saw me. Then that is where you come in." "Wow...hey, why don't you come stay with me for a while, I mean until this gets sorted out." Sonya said. "That soulds great." Danny answered. Sonya and Danny changed, and were about to take off for Sonya's house, when a Skulker apeared.

"Who's he?" Max asked. "Ghost Zones greatest hunter, you two should find a place to hid." Danny said. "Um, hello, I have ghost powers too." Sonya said. "Oh, right, then you will help me?" "Will you quit talking so I can hunt you, but first, who is your new friends?" Skulker asked. "This is Sonya, and her boyfriend Max, um...Sonya is my twin." Danny answered. "Lucky me, another unique item for my collection." Skulker said. "Yea, right." Sonya said, the added, "Well just for the fun of it, I'll watch you, to see how good you are, then I'll show off my skills." So Danny flew up at him and fired his ghost ray at him but missed. After a few more tries, he started to give up to let Sonya have a shot at Skulker, when Skulker shot him, sending him falling down close to where Sonya and Max were. "Need help?" Sonya asked. "Yes, you go, but I don't know if you will do much better." Danny said. So Sonya flew up at Skuker and hit him on the first try, then sucked him up into the Fenton Thermos. When she landed, Danny said, "Wow, you're great, how did you get so good?" "I have had my powers for as long as I remember." Sonya answered. "How about we go home before another one appears." Max said. They headed for Sonya's house, there was several things they needed to go over.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. I decided to end it here because I could fit the conversation with Sonya's parents better in the next chapter. Please R&R, no flames. 


	3. secrets, friends, and troubles

Just to make a few things here clear, Bob and Helen Parr now know about Sonya's twin because, Sonya didn't hide the note, so they read it. Sam and Tucker will appear in this chapter and Sonya's past will cause problems when they try to arrange for Danny to live with Sonya. Now chapter 3: secrets, friends, and troubles.

* * *

When the trio arrived at Sonya's house, a very upset Helen waited. "Hey mom, I'm home." "I see, now you have some explaning to do, don't you." Helen said trying to keep her cool. 'Great, I wonder how she found out.' Sonya thought, she could read minds, so she knew what her mom wanted her to explain. "Look, first off, I was worried that, you would not want me if you knew I had a twin," Sonya said, "I know now that I was wrong, but, you know after everything I went through in the past...I guess I was just afraid." "I was just worried about you, with you running out at night without explaining, what was I supposed to think?" Helen asked and added, "Well, would you introduce me to him." "Of course," Sonya pulled Danny up beside her and said, "This is my twin, Danny...um...Fenton." "Glad to meet you." Helen said to Danny, then asked Sonya, "Why did you stutter out his last name?" "That's kinda the reason he is here, and not at his home, we have a lot to tell you." As they headed for the living room, Danny whispered to Sonya, "You might as well not even have said a last name for me, since my dad probably disowned me." 

"Well, just before you came in the door, I got a call from the NSA, they called to ask if you wanted to meet your twin, but when I saw the note from your school on the table, I knew that you would either be out looking for him, or you would have found him." Helen said. "Sonya, how about so we don't have to repeat what we say here, like 3 times, why don't you get Violet and Dash in here, so we will only have to repeat it for your father." "Kay mom." Sonya said as she walked off toward their rooms. While she was gone, Helen asked Danny, "So do you have powers like Sonya, because, she only got them about 5 years before we adopted her, and we got her last year, when she was 14." "Yea, I have powers, but only ghost powers, I got them last year in an accident in my dad's lab, long story." Danny answered. "And don't worry, you will have time to explain it all." Sonya said as she walked back into the room followed by Violet and Dash.

After Danny was finished explaining how he got his powers, it was Sonya's turn to tell how she got hers. Helen didn't know exactly how she got powers, just knew that she was nine when she got them. "First I want to say that you don't know how I got my powers mom, because it was my wish for it to stay a secret, but I think I need to tell now." Sonya said. "When I was nine, I was wandering around in my foster mom's lab, and got my ghost powers just like you did Danny. But as far as the regular powers, that even I'm not too sure on how I got them, I don't even know how old I was when I got them." "I think this is so cool you have a twin." Violet said and added, "But what happens next, I mean, you two live in two different homes." "Well, what ever happens, I have a guy to play with, right?" Dash excitedly said. "I think so, you guys can go do what you want, I'm going to head down to the NSA to see what I can work out." Helen said. "Don't worry mom, we will take good care of Jack-Jack while you are gone." Violet said.

* * *

Danny, Sonya, and Max went back to Amity Park to meet Sam and Tucker. Danny lead them to Sam's house first. Sam answered the door and Danny said, "Hey Sam, look we need to go get Tucker, I have something very important to tell you." "Okay, lets go." Sam said. They went Tucker's house, got Tucker, and headed for the park. When they reached the park, Tucker was the first to speak, "Danny, who are these two?" "Oh, the girl in my twin, Sonya, and her boyfriend, Max." Danny answered. "Your twin?" Sam asked. "Yea, if you are a twin, then why have we never met her before?' Tucker questioned. "That is the confusing part, you see, there was like this 'baby kidnapping' when we were born, and she went missing." Dany explained. "So does that mean that your parents are not your real parents, and does she have powers like you?" Tucker asked. "Tucker, now she knows Danny's secret!" Sam shouted. "It's alright, I already know, and I do have powers, and Danny's parents are his real parents." Sonya said. "Yea, but now I think that I might not have parents now." Danny said. "Huh, what do you mean?" Sam asked. "My parents caught me transform last night, and my dad freaked out, chased me out of the house." "Yea, but my mom is trying to arrange for Danny to live with me, since, he has, no parents." Sonya said. Then Max, who had been quiet until now spoke up, "It might be hard to get Danny to be able to live with you. I just have this feeling that it won't be easy." "Well, how about we head to my house, my mom should be getting back right about now." Sonya said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the NSA, Helen met up with Bob and then went to talk to Rick to see if there was anyway for them to adopt Danny. "Look, I've told you unless something happens that causes Danny's parents to not want him anymore, there is nothing that can be done." Rick said. "Rick, you should see what has just come in, his family has disowned him." Mrs. Morby said, she was a worker from the NSA. "Well, I suppose we can see what we can do to arrange for him to be adopted by you." Rick told Mr. and Mrs. Parr. "Thank you so much, Sonya will be so happy." Bob said. Mrs. Morby looked around from the hall to make sure that nobody was around, then said to herself, "Mrs. Jackson won't be happy to hear this, she still hates that brat Sonya, I can almost feel her anger when she hears she has a twin. I wonder what damage she can cause this time that will suceed in eliminating Sonya, and now also Danny. This will be more fun to help her this time, I get to destroy two ghost brats instead of just one."

* * *

That is chapter 3. What will happen to Danny and Sonya? Will the evil Mrs. Jackson suceed? Please R&R, no flames. 


	4. past returns, settled future

Well, here is chapter 4: past returns, settled future.

* * *

"Grrrr, I can't believe that little brat found her twin, now together, they'll be more powerful than ever!" Mrs. Jackson screamed. "True, but you have created a whole new army of evil robot minions designed to be the ultimate robot fighters. Even Miss 'I have unlimited powers' won't be able to stop us!" Mrs. Morby shouted. "Yes, but I still think we should hire some ghost villains too." Mrs. Jackson thought out loud. "Great idea, now our victiory is sealed!" Mrs. Morby exclaimed. 

"That's great!" Sonya and Danny yelled at the same time. "So you are finally going to get to live with your twin after all these years, that is great!" Sam shouted. "Yes, Rick Dicker, from the NSA, said that the paperwork has gone through, Danny is officially dissowned, so we get to adopt him." Helen said. "Yea, I'm excited to be able to live with my twin, but I've lived with my parents all my life, I still feel sad." Danny said. "Well of course you will, but in time you will get over it. And besides, I've been through this a lot, I can help you get through it." Sonya said. "I thought you only went through adoption once." Max said. "I meant going through the feeling of not being wanted. I've also gotten in trouble with the 'law' before." Sonya replied. "You have been in trouble with the 'law'?" Tucker asked. "Yea, hello, running away from my foster mom without telling the agency why." Sonya said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Tucker said. "Well, since we don't have to go anywhere for now, if you kids want to go see a movie or something, you can." Bob said. So Danny, Sam, Sonya, Max, Tucker, Violet, and Dash all went to the movie theater.

They arrived at the movie theater, but hardly had any time to pick a movie, when some of Mrs. Jacksons robot minions and newly hired ghost villains appeared. "We'll go change." Dash and Violet said. "Going ghost!" Danny shouted. "Going ultimate!" Sonya shouted as Max, Tucker, and Sam ran off tho find a place to hid. "You say, 'going ultimate'?" Danny asked as Violet and Dash came back out. "Yea, because I have unlimited powers." "Okay, now that we have all reached an understanding on our battle cry, how about we kick their butt!" Violet shouted. Danny and Sonya flew up at the three ghost villains and Dash and Violet ran at the two robot minions. Sonya quickly wiped out the ghost she fought, and then swooped down to help out Violet and Dash, who were not doing so good. The one robot was chasing Dash, the robot fired a missle off at Dash. Dash could not dodge it quick enough and got hit on the arm. "Owwww, I can't help anymore." Dash stuttered. "Fine, go over there with Max." Sonya said and pointed to where they were hidding.

The three continued in a heated battle on getting ahead, and falling behind. They had destroyed the three ghosts but were having a hard time defeating the two robots. "We need more help." Violet shouted and went off tho the side to call in her parents. "Mom, dad, we need you down by the movie theater, now!" She hung up and went back in to help. In a short while, the Incredibles appeared. Then battle countinued to not go so well, and everyone was starting to get tired. Sonya multiplied into 3 and each fired at on robot, imoblizing it long enough for Mr. Incredible to disarm it. One down one to go. They tried to disrtact the robot and have someone sneak up on the robot, but it did not work. So next they tried an all out fire approach, but it still fought it off. Then just as they thought they were about to lose, Mrs. Jackson appeared in the dust.

"Ahhhhh." Sonya screamed as she ran to hid. 'Strange, the most universal fighter, is scared of a nonpowerful person.' Danny thought. But he would soon find out why Sonya was scared of her. Violet ran for cover also, right as she started to run, Mrs. Jackson changed into a big dragon. 'Wow, correction, she has powers.' Danny thought. Danny flew over to Sam and Tucker. "Guys, do you have anything on a dragon's weakness?" Danny asked them. But as Danny was talking to them, the robot fired at him, hitting him. Sonya saw this, and even though she was scared, she knew she had to do something. She flew at the robot, and when it was off guard fired a huge blast at it, destroying it. Because she knew that she could not defeat the dragon alone, she went over to Danny to see if he was okay. Fortunatley the hit only skimmed him. Together, they flew up at the dragon and started to fight it. They both started to fire at it at the same time. It seemed to be working for awhile, it could only dodge some of the shots. But when it looked like it was gaining strenght, Sonya traped it in a force field and told Danny to get ready to suck it into the thermos. "I'm going to open a little space in the shield, then you suck it in the thermos." Sonya shouted. She slowly opened a little space in the shield, and as she did, Danny sucked it in the thermos. They had won, and now nothing stood in their way of becoming a family.

Back at home, Sonya said, "That was awsome!" "You think it is awsome to fight ghosts and evil robots?" Sam questioned. "Yea, ever since I got my powers, I have not had much of a chance to use them for good. Now that Danny is around, all those ghosts that come after him will keep coming, so now I'll get to help in the fight now. I'll get to reach my full potential." "Well, I guess when you look at it that way, I guess fighting ghosts won't be that bad." Danny said. "Yep, and just think I'll get to work on a power I have not had much of a chace to work with. It is like a ghost portal power, where I could hit a ghost with it and it would send it back to the ghost zone." Sonya said. "Cool, power, but first, I think I'd like to see that movie, our first step to being a family." Danny said. They went and watched the movie, and had a great time, and really started to be a family. Sam, Tucker and Max quickly became good friends too.

* * *

Well that is my story. I could not think of anything else to write. But I might do a sequal if you guys have some good ideas (I only have a few). I'm currently working on another story called: Love: one wild ride. It will be about how Danny tells Sam he loves her, and what happens as a result of it. Please R&R, no flames. 


End file.
